1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food and beverage tray holders and in particularly to food and beverage tray holders which affix themself to a seat or other vertical surface.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Food and beverage trays are fairly well known in the art, particularly those holders which clamp onto a seat or car door frame. These prior art devices typically have an inverted U-Shaped bracket which provides vertical support of the tray along the upper edge of a supporting surface. These prior art devices typically rely upon a wide tray body which is directly adjacent to the vertical supporting surface in order to provide sufficient lateral support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,628 discloses such a stadium seat tray for supporting food and beverages relative to the back of a seat. A U-shape support is provided for vertical support of the tray while the wide body of the tray provides sufficient lateral support to prevent the tray from tilting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,128 teaches an additional drink holder wherein a clamp is provided for attachment of the tray to a chair leg or like structure. Lateral support may be provided with a second clamp which is perpendicular, both supporting clamps however requiring sufficient structure to ridgedly clamp thereto.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 317,982 teaches a food tray for use in vehicles where a first and a second inverted U-shaped clamp provide vertical support for the food tray. The wide body of the tray provides lateral support but does not provide adequate adjustability for varying thickness vertical support body members.
The prior art therefor is lacking in a food and beverage tray which has an adequately adjustable retaining bracket for retaining the tray in the vertical position while also providing means to compressively adjust the tray against the vertical supporting surface.